


Round 5

by EmilyRae27



Series: Emily's Venom Drabbles [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Self Prompt, Venom is insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRae27/pseuds/EmilyRae27
Summary: Venom is insatiablePrompts:“Do you really have to keep making those noises?” “Well yeah, high quality coffee is a sexual experience for me.”and“You know. I thought about it. And I’ve come to the conclusion that you don’t want to kill me.” “Oh really, what gave you that idea?”





	Round 5

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my venom meme account on instagram to send in prompts @eddie_is_a_monsterfucker

Eddie and Venom lay together in bed, both out of breath from their previous activities.

Eddie chuckles and peers over at Vee “You know. I thought about it. And I’ve come to the conclusion that you don’t want to kill me.”

Venom glares at him, his now noodle form not seeming that menacing. **“Oh really, what gave you that idea?”** He starts to change back into a humanoid form, dwarfing Eddie with his size.

Eddie squirms “Oh you know, not eating my organs and you haven’t plunged me into the bay in a while.”

Venom pushes Eddie’s thighs apart with his knee **“Those are good reasons but maybe it’s because of how I make you scream”** He drags a claw up Eddie’s abdomen, circling one of his nipples. **”Or how I’ve ruined you for everyone else.”** Eddie moans as Venom sets in for round two.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

3 hours and 2 rounds later the couple finally exit their bedroom. With a new job and the Life foundation settlement they could finally afford some luxuries, like coffee that doesn’t taste like dirt.

While the coffee brews Eddie throws some tater tots in the microwave for venom who is quietly purring on his shoulder. He hums as he pours himself some coffee and grabs Vee’s tots from the microwave. Venom perks up when he smells food and Eddie chuckles softly before placing them down on the counter and leaning next to it.

“Here you go Vee, tots for all the effort you put in.” Venom snickers before starting to chow down on the tots. Eddie takes a drink of his coffee and makes a low moaning sound in the back of his throat. Vee pauses and looks at Eddie before going back to eating but Eddie does it again and he stops **“Do you really have to keep making those noises?”** “Well yeah, high quality coffee is a sexual experience for me.”

Venom swallows the rest of the tots before quickly increasing his size again. He pins Eddie between his body and the counter and leans down to lick the shell of his ear and whisper;

 **“If you wanted another sexual experience you should have just asked.”** He then grabs Eddie’s wrist and pulls him back to the bedroom, the coffee long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
